lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Valley of Infinity
Valley of Infinity is a . It follows Tormented Love is followed by Advent of Darkness. Features Acronym: VLOI Booster Set Number: L04 Cover Card(s): Captain Infinity - Ultimate Forme Set art color: Orange Contains: Gives support for the "Polaris", "Fortress Golem" and "Pompous" archetypes. Contents There are 80 cards. This comprises: * 6 s * 8 s * 11 s * 16 s * 39 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. Card List *(VLOI-JP001) Polaris Skirmishers ( ) *(VLOI-JP002) Polaris Minutemen ( ) *(VLOI-JP003) Ursula, Polaris Lieutenant General ( ) *(VLOI-JP004) Polaris Engineers ( ) *(VLOI-JP005) Polaris Grenadiers ( ) *(VLOI-JP006) Eldrin, Polaris Lieutenant Admiral ( ) *(VLOI-JP007) Polaris Guerrillas ( ) *(VLOI-JP008) Polaris Artillery Battery ( ) *(VLOI-JP009) Polaris Supply Squad ( ) *(VLOI-JP010) Polaris Scouts ( ) *(VLOI-JP011) Polaris Cavalry ( ) *(VLOI-JP012) Polaris Line Infantry ( ) *(VLOI-JP013) Michiel, Polaris Admiral ( ) *(VLOI-JP014) Ludwig, Polaris General ( ) *(VLOI-JP015) Randolf, Polaris Field Marshal ( ) *(VLOI-JP016) Polaris Galleon ( ) *(VLOI-JP017) Polaris Cruiser ( ) *(VLOI-JP018) Polaris Frigate ( ) *(VLOI-JP019) Polaris Destroyer ( ) *(VLOI-JP020) Polaris Battleship ( ) *(VLOI-JP021) Polaris Draft ( ) *(VLOI-JP022) Polaris Battle Plans ( ) *(VLOI-JP023) Polaris Command Center ( ) *(VLOI-JP024) Polaris Expedition ( ) *(VLOI-JP025) Polaris Modernization ( ) *(VLOI-JP026) Fortress Golem Tsurugi ( ) *(VLOI-JP027) Fortress Golem Akagi ( ) *(VLOI-JP028) Fortress Golem Fushimi ( ) *(VLOI-JP029) Fortress Golem Haguro ( ) *(VLOI-JP030) Fortress Golem Nachi ( ) *(VLOI-JP031) Fortress Golem Maya ( ) *(VLOI-JP032) Fortress Golem Takao ( ) *(VLOI-JP033) Fortress Golem Ashigara ( ) *(VLOI-JP034) Fortress Golem Atago ( ) *(VLOI-JP035) Fortress Golem Hiei ( ) *(VLOI-JP036) Fortress Golem Haruna ( ) *(VLOI-JP037) Fortress Golem Chokai ( ) *(VLOI-JP038) Fortress Golem Myoko ( ) *(VLOI-JP039) Fortress Golem Kirishima ( ) *(VLOI-JP040) Fortress Golem Kongo ( ) *(VLOI-JP041) Fortress Golem Kuma ( ) *(VLOI-JP042) Fortress Golem Tateshina ( ) *(VLOI-JP043) Fortress Golem Asama ( ) *(VLOI-JP044) Amagi, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP045) Fuji, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP046) Kita, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP047) Okuhotaka, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP048) Aino, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP049) Oyamatsumi, the Almighty Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP050) Naka, the Great Fortress Golem ( ) *(VLOI-JP051) Bastion Up! ( ) *(VLOI-JP052) Bastion Encirclement ( ) *(VLOI-JP053) Bastion Troop Reinforcement ( ) *(VLOI-JP054) Bastion Masonry Fortification ( ) *(VLOI-JP055) Bastion Entrenchment ( ) *(VLOI-JP056) Bastion Security Measures ( ) *(VLOI-JP057) Bastion Renovation ( ) *(VLOI-JP058) Bastion Insertion ( ) *(VLOI-JP059) Pompous Twins ( ) *(VLOI-JP060) Pompous Fly ( ) *(VLOI-JP061) Pompous Dormouse ( ) *(VLOI-JP062) Pompous Trumpart ( ) *(VLOI-JP063) Pompous Hare ( ) *(VLOI-JP064) Pompous Hatter ( ) *(VLOI-JP065) Pompous Cat ( ) *(VLOI-JP066) Pompous Visitor ( ) *(VLOI-JP067) Pompous Ruler - Timekeeper ( ) *(VLOI-JP068) Pompous Dragon - Jabberwock ( ) *(VLOI-JP069) Pompous Bird - Jubjub ( ) *(VLOI-JP070) Pompous Beast - Bandersnatch ( ) *(VLOI-JP071) Pompous Ruler - King of Hearts ( ) *(VLOI-JP072) Pompous Ruler - Queen of Hearts ( ) *(VLOI-JP073) Pompous World ( ) *(VLOI-JP074) Pompous Party ( ) *(VLOI-JP075) Pompous Potion ( ) *(VLOI-JP076) Pompous Forest ( ) *(VLOI-JP077) Pompous Castle ( ) *(VLOI-JP078) Pompous House ( ) *(VLOI-JP079) Polaris Warship ( ) *(VLOI-JP080) Captain Infinity - Ultimate Forme ( ) Category:Booster Pack